


Caught

by englishghosts



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, POV Female Character, Pining, Pre-Series, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 20:51:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7860658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/englishghosts/pseuds/englishghosts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a freckle on her wrist, right above the bone. Audrey knows this because she has traced that wrist, that hand, those fingers a thousand times before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Challenge #509 - wrists](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1897335.html) \- at Femslash100 on LiveJournal.

Sunlight shines on Audrey's face. She looks up to see where it's coming from. It's from Emma, of course it is, caught on the bracelet on her wrist as she writes. There's a freckle on her wrist, right above the bone. Audrey knows this because she has traced that wrist, that hand, those fingers a thousand times before, back when it didn't mean anything (or maybe it meant everything). Before Emma's hands spent all their free time wrapped up in Will's.

"What are you staring at?" Noah whispers.

"Nothing", Audrey answers, and shifts her chair an inch to the left.

**Author's Note:**

> First Emma/Audrey fic!
> 
> Come say hi on [Tumblr](http://englishghosts.tumblr.com) .


End file.
